Sombras
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. La lluvia caía fuera de la ventana, la luna lloraba. YuexClow. Insinuaciones yaoi, no fuerte. Reto.


**Sombras.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

El frío toque de una mano lo trajo a la realidad de pronto, abrió los ojos y la sonrisa enigmática de alguien le hizo parpadear. Se levantó con elegancia del suelo quedando frente a frente. El hombre levantó el rostro para poder apreciarlo mejor. Sonrió nuevamente al notar que unas pocas hojas se encontraban en el largo cabello plateado de su creación.  
Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo guió hasta la casa. Yue era la luna personificada en un guardián creado por magia, la magia de su amo el poderoso Mago Clow. Detuvo su andar y le señaló una habitación a su derecha.

—¿Qué haremos, Clow? —El aludido sonrió ante el aire de superioridad que tenía aquella parte del astro frente a él.  
—Veremos qué cantidad de magia tienes, Yue.

El ángel frunció el ceño. Últimamente revisaba mucho ese detalle, como si su poder hubiera disminuido, o como si fuera a necesitar más. Le inquietaba.  
El otoño estaba por terminar para dar paso al invierno, y parecía que ése sería uno de los más crudos por años. Las sombras de las hermosas flores que cubrían todo el patio habían desaparecido por completo para esas fechas. Solía decir Kerberos que el no tenerlas provocaba tristeza en Clow, pero Yue siempre creyó que no tenerlos a ellos era lo que le daba tal malestar. Sobre todo el no tenerlo cerca a él.  
Estaba seguro de que aunque el sol le daba calor y protección, y que podía valerse por si mismo, a Clow le gustaba la luna. Solitaria, fría y sin luz propia.  
A veces a Yue le gustaría ser el sol para poder brillar y hacerle sonreír como lo hacía Kerberos, cuando él se acercaba a Clow solía verle una sonrisa más pequeña, más triste. Como si su brillo, que provenía del mismo mago, no le resultara tan cómodo. Como si quisiera más a Kerberos que a él.  
Solía mantener una máscara de tranquilidad y frialdad todo el tiempo, todo el día. No comía, no encontraba razón, su poder provenía de otra fuente. También el del león alado, ese extraño que decía provenía de su mismo creador, pero a él le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Y Clow le cumplía sus fantasías molestándolo todo el tiempo. Pero realmente Yue sentía muchas cosas, y sufría también por otras más.  
Algunas veces había tenido celos de las personas que rodeaban a su amo, porque sabía que ellas no habían sido creadas para complacerle; le hervía la sangre al ver a las chicas (muchas veces hechiceras hermosas) que acercaban a Clow insinuándose. Pero también sonreía, siempre oculto entre su cabello o alas, cuando el carácter extraño que tenía su amo las espantaba con rapidez.

Sentía más que Kerberos, y le dolía más la forma en cómo en los últimos meses Clow se había alejado un poco de ellos. El otro guardián decía que estaba loco pero él estaba seguro de que no. Porque sentía lo que Clow sentía. Porque sabía que algo ocultaba detrás de aquellas miradas llenas de tristeza que les lanzaba de vez en vez.  
Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer por las ventanas, Yue observaba todo desde la biblioteca. Pudo escuchar la voz de Clow hablándole desde lejos. Se separó de su lugar y acudió con rapidez, se encontraba nervioso. Desesperado.

Al llegar y ver a su amo no le quedó duda de que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo encontraba débil y triste, y de pronto se sintió igual. Como si su relación se hubiera estrechado aún más.  
Escuchó las palabras que él les decía con toda la tranquilidad.  
¿Morir? ¿Clow morir? ¡No podía ser! "Eso es imposible" gritó con rabia.  
Pero lo era.

Sentía las lágrimas juntarse en su pecho, luchó contra el sentimiento de querer dejarlas salir. No quería llorar. No quería mostrarle lo que sentía.  
Porque de alguna forma el ser más apegado a Clow le provocaba más tristeza ahora que él mencionaba esas palabras. Porque dependía de él para más que sólo vivir.

Luna… siempre tan hermosa, que atrae a los hombres sin quererlo. Que deslumbra y enloquece. Que con su luz alumbra las noches oscuras y las vuelve un poco más felices.  
Un chico se removía entre sueños en su cama; inquieto como cada noche de luna llena, donde su habitación se alumbraba un poco y las sombras sobre las dudas de quién era se perdían entre rincones oscuros en su mente. Sólo en aquellas ocasiones él podía saber quién era, porqué existía… de dónde venía. El cabello corto y plateado se pegaba a su cara. Abrió los ojos sin ver nada. Sus lentes reposaban en la mesa a un lado de su cama.  
Sus sueños eran como imágenes del pasado que acudían a su mente con rapidez y lentamente, enloqueciéndolo. Desarmando sus defensas de protección contra la locura que se le avecinaba.  
Y es que había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida y no había llorado en ningún momento.  
La lluvia caía fuera de su ventana como una brisa. La luna lloraba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es un reto proporcionado por Okita, alguien a quien quiero muchísimo. Me pidió un fic ClowxYue, no lo hice yaoi, son solamente insinuaciones, así que espero que no haya dañado la mentalidad de nadie.  
Espero que te guste y que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti (:! Te amo.

Gracias a Sandritah por betearlo.

Si te gusto o algo, dale Go! y dímelo, me harás feliz (sobre todo ahora que estoy enferma t.t).


End file.
